Decepção Amorosa
by x Hunter-Nin
Summary: Você vai mesmo se casar com ele?" "Vou sim" ::Insinuações de SasuSaku:: ::SaiSaku:: Repostada


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, fato.

* * *

_**Decepção Amorosa**_

_Por Thais_

-

-

-

- Você vai mesmo se casar com ele? – perguntou, incerto.

- Vou sim – Sakura olhou-o e pode perceber uma pontinha de tristeza no seu olhar – Toma – esticou um pequeno envelope dourado com delicados desenhos de sakuras nos cantos para ele. Sasuke olhou para o envelope, mas não se moveu – Por favor, Sasuke-kun pegue – ele olhou-a nos olhos e tomou o envelope de suas mãos.

- O que é isso?

- O convite do meu casamento...

- E você espera que eu vá?

- Por favor...- Sakura fechou os olhos por um momento para sentir a brisa noturna bater contra seu rosto, mas quando reabriu seus olhos, ele não estava mais lá.

- Sasuke-kun? – arriscou, mas só recebeu como resposta uma fina garoa que começou a cair.

**-X-**

A porta da mansão Uchiha é aberta violentamente, revelando um Sasuke muito irritado. Jogou-se no sofá e se pôs a ler nervosamente o Convite de casamento.

"_Haruno Sakura e Sai convidam para o seu enlaço matrimônial_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Que se realizará daqui a um mês na Igreja Tradicional de Konoha"_

- Hmpf – bufou

O convite tinha um ar delicado. O papel de carta era prateado, suas letras eram de um tom de rosa claro. Ele era aromatizado. Tinha um cheirinho de lavanda.

Terminou de ler e levou o convite ao seu nariz para sentir a fragrância deste.

- Esse perfume não é o preferido da Sakura. Definitivamente não. – murmurou para si mesmo. Levantou-se do sofá e subiu as escadas que dariam acesso ao segundo andar.

Passou na frente do quarto de seus pais. Fazia muitos anos que ele não entrava ali. Depois do massacre ele havia trancado aquela porta e abandonou tudo como estava.

Hesitante, destrancou a porta e entrou no quarto sentindo o cheiro de seus pais misturado com o forte odor de sangue. Andou até a cama deles e deitou-se no meio aonde costumava dormir em fortes noites de chuva quando era pequeno. Em um momento pensou em chorar, mas Uchihas não choram, então apenas limitou-se a olhar para o nada e dormir embriagado pelo conforto que emanava daquela cama.

**-X-**

O silêncio era cortado pelo som de katanas batendo umas contra as outras. Kakashi olhava espantado para a cena, era certo que em todos os treinos o Uchiha e o ex-root sempre tentavam matar um ao outro, mas, a situação estava fugindo do controle.

O olhar do Uchiha mais novo transbordava ódio, ele deferia cada golpe como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Sai era um bom adversário, tinha que admitir, mas ele era melhor. Muito melhor.

Sai sabia o motivo de toda aquela ferocidade de Sasuke. Eles estavam lutando por Sakura.

- Eu não vou perder – exclamou Sasuke

- E você não deve esperar minha derrota – rebateu Sai

No instante seguinte os dois morenos começaram a fazer uma série de Ins com as mãos.

- Uchiha. – murmurou Sai

- Sai. – exclamou Sasuke – Essa luta já é minha – armou a posição de mãos – Chidorxxx – não teve como aplicar o golpe final, Naruto havia interferido na luta.

- MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?!

**-X-**

- Sakura-sama! Temos uma emergência! – exclamou energicamente a enfermeira.

- Como?! O que aconteceu Misa-chan?

- O Rokundaime, o Uchiha e o Sai estão feridos! – dito isso Sakura saiu correndo na direção da ala emergêncial. A cada esbarrão proferia um 'Desculpe' ou até um 'Foi mal' quando a preocupação aumentava.

- O que aconteceu com vocês? – perguntou uma Sakura aflita

- Áhhh Sakura-chan, ainda bem que você chegou – lançou um olhar do tipo 'Eu vou contar tudinho e vocês vão se ferrar – MUAHAHA-' para os dois morenos – Sakura-chan... Eu sofri tanto! – falou com a voz chorosa.

- O que aconteceu Naruto? – falou com a voz preocupada passando a mão nos seus cabelos louros.

- Foi assim Sakura-chan – mais um olhar de 'Vocês vão se ferrar' para os dois morenos

**_Flash Back_**

- MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?! – exclamou um loiro deveras irritado.

- Cala a boca, dobe.

- COOOMO? O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? – lançou um olhar superior para Sasuke – Se você se esqueceu Sasuke-_kun _– zombou – Eu sou o Hokage e você me deve respeito! – disse isso em um tom irônico e brincalhão

- Óhhh! Mil perdões, Dobe_-sama_! – disse ironicamente em um meio sorriso

- Teeme, você sendo irônico me assusta – disse com um semblante de espanto

- Hmpf...

- Mas voltando ao assunto – olhou para os dois que estavam seriamente machucados – O que vocês estavam fazendo? – falou sério. Nisso Kakashi chegou mais perto deles

- Eles estavam tentando se matar, Naruto. E quase conseguiram

Deixe-me adivinhar... O Sasuke está se remoendo de ciúmes porque a Sakura-chan vai se casar com o – lança um olhar de desprezo para o ex-root – Bastardo.

- Quem é o bastardo aqui, Naruto-kun? – Sai irritou-se profundamente com o comentário, isso não era normal dele, mas a situação pedia por isso...

- V-O-C-Ê - cantarolou. Sai lançou um olhar de ódio para Naruto e em seguida abriu um sorriso falso para ele, Sai sabia que aquilo irritava Naruto.

- Sai, é bom você tirar esse sorriso dessa sua cara ridícula antes que você não tenha mais nenhum dente para fazer isso. – como resposta Sai somente alargou o sorriso

- URGH! SEU BASTARDO! – fechou a sua mão e deu um soco em Sai, jogando ele para longe.

Sai se levantou massageando a bochecha esquerda. Correu até o seu pergaminho e desenhou uma de suas bestas, recomeçando assim uma luta violenta entre os três. Naruto com o pretexto de se defender, Sai com o de se vingar e Sasuke com o de terminar aonde havia parado.

- Esses três... E eu pensando que o Naruto havia amadurecido. – murmurou Kakashi

_**Flash Back Off**_

Sakura olhava incrédula para os três. Como três ninjas de alto escalão começariam uma briga por um motivo tão fútil assim?

- Okaay... – transferiu sua atenção para Naruto – Aonde dói Naruto?

- Eu já estou melhor Sakura-chan, diferentes desses dois eu sou durão. – disse apontando para si mesmo.

- Se você diz – olhou para Sai e Sasuke – mas pelo que eu vejo vocês dois estão em uma situação bem crítica. Então, vamos para o meu consultório. – os dois shinobis seguiram a Médica-nin até o seu consultório.

- Sasuke-kun, você espera aqui fora, ok? – disse ao Uchiha mais novo que estava sentado em uma cadeira de um corredor vazio.

- Hn... – concordou.

**-X-**

Sakura rapidamente examinou Sai, este estava muito ferido, mas não foi nada que a aprendiz da melhor ninja médica do mundo não resolveria, quando o ninja saiu da sala, rapidamente Sasuke entrou.

- Sente-se na maca e tire a camiseta – o shinobi prontamente obedeceu enquanto a médica-nin pegava o estetoscópio para examiná-lo, colocou-o sobre seu peito – Respire fundo – assim o fez – Novamente – obedeceu.

- Sakura... – chamou

- Não fale Sasuke-kun...

- Sakura. – segurou o pulso da kunoichi – olhe nos meus olhos e responda – Sasuke sentiu o corpo de Sakura estremecer diante da ordem imposta por ele – Você realmente ama o Sai?

- Não fale Sasuke-kun...

- Não fuja.

- Eu amo sim! – falou desviando o olhar. Sasuke apenas olhou para a mão da kunoichi e pode ver um anel de prata com uma singela pedra de diamante.

- E ele ama você?

- Claro! – exclamou tentando esconder seu nervosismo

- Se ele realmente te amasse saberia que você gosta de rubis e não de diamantes. – Sakura puxou violentamente seu pulso da mão de Sasuke.

- E você sabe muito sobre mim, não é? – exclamou irritada – Sasuke-kun eu vou me casar com o Sai e você não precisa ter ciúmes, ok?

- Eu não estou com ciúmes.

- Certo, você está desiludido, decepcionado. Porque não foi você o escolhido e sim o Sai. – disse gesticulando com as mãos. – Eu vou chamar a Misa-chan para te atender. – andou até a porta – MISA-CHAN! VENHA ATENDER O Sr. UCHIHA! – dito isso saiu da sala deixando para trás um Sasuke muito confuso.

**-X-**

**Naruto e Sasuke, Barraquinha de Ramém**

- Sasuke-teme você é uma besta mesmo – disse Naruto com a boca cheia de ramém – Dizer uma coisa dessas para a Sakura-chan!

- Hnpf...

- Agora o que você vai fazer? O casamento é amanhã! – exclamou pedindo outra tigela de ramém

- ...

- Nós temos que armar um plano para acabar com esse casamento! – falou empolgado – Nós não vamos deixar a Sakura-chan casar com o bastardo – Naruto virou de costas e pode ver Shikamaru passando – HEI SHIKAMAARU! TEMOS QUE ARMAR UM PLANO VEM AQUI!

- Naruto, não temos que armar nada isso foi decisão da Sakura – olhou Shikamaru que havia se aproximada deles – Não precisamos de nenhum plano Nara, o Naruto só queria te dar um 'Oi'.

- Problemáticos – murmurou se afastando.

- Eu não acredito que você vai deixar o sonho da sua vida passar assim, diante dos seus olhos. – Sasuke voltou sua atenção para Naruto que acabara de dizer as palavras que mexeram em seu profundo.

- E eu não vou destruir a felicidade dela.

- A felicidade dela é estar ao seu lado, teme!

Ela não pensa assim – levantou-se – e isso não é da sua conta – murmurou - Você paga. – e sumiu em um redemoinho de penas brancas.

**-X-**

**Dia do casamento, Fim de tarde, Igreja Tradicional de Konoha**

Naruto entrou pela porta principal acompanhado de sua esposa, Hinata. E Sasuke.

A igreja estava toda decorada com flores, lírios brancos e tulipas rosas. Para onde se olhasse você veria um pouco de prata e rosa. A igreja estava completamente lotada, pelo que parecia Ino, que estava organizando o acontecimento, havia convidado toda Konoha.

Sasuke passou acompanhado de Hinata para se sentar nas primeiras cadeiras, Naruto havia subido ao altar para cumprimentar o noivo e também para tomar seu lugar porque já que ele era Hokage ele iria presidir a cerimônia. Ao passo que Sasuke se aproximava mais do lugar em que iria sentar ele sentia a barulheira cessar e os olhares recaírem todos sobre si. Ele vestia um terno preto com uma gravata rubra, cor de sangue.

O shinobi sentou-se ao lado do Kazekage de Suna, de Ino e Hinata. Havia prometido a Naruto proteger a sua querida esposa que estava grávida de cinco meses.

Logo a música começou a tocar e pela porta entrou uma Sakura deslumbrante. Ela vestia um vestido não muito decotado com mangas até os cotovelos, ele era branco com delicados desenhos de sakuras na cauda, esta era gigantesca. Na frente Moegi e Hanabi jogavam flores pelo caminho e mais a frente Konohamaru carregava as alianças. Ino queria que o casamento fosse a moda Européia.

Sakura não ostentava nenhum sorriso durante todo o percurso em que foi acompanhada pelo seu Sensei Kakashi, seu pai não poderia acompanha-la pelo simples motivo de ter falecido cinco anos atrás.

A música cessou e todos sentaram. Depois de algumas horas de falatório do loiro, todos focaram sua atenção neste. A parte mais esperada havia chegado.

- Se tiver alguém contra essa união fale agora ou cale-se para sempre – todos ali presentes lançaram olhares significativos para o Uchiha mais novo. Este apenas limitou-se a levantar e sair andando em direção a porta de saída. Antes de cruzar a porta olhou para Sakura e assim saiu. Depois do ocorrido começaram uma série de burburinhos.

- Kaham – pigarreou o loiro – Então – lançou um olhar triste para Sakura e esta apenas olhava apática para um ponto qualquer no chão – eu os declaro - mais um olhar suplicante para a porta, esperando que Sasuke entre e mande parar o casamento, mas nada – marido e mulher.

**-X-**

A noite caía

-

-

Seu mundo também.

Será que tomou a decisão correta ao ir embora daquela igreja?

Sasuke estava sentado na ponte em que se encontrava com o time sete. Flashes de seu passado vinham em sua cabeça somente o entristecendo mais e mais. Levantou-se e apoiou as mãos no corrimão e pôs-se a olhar para o pequeno rio que corria embaixo na ponte, começou a bater frenéticamente sua cabeça no corrimão, como se aquilo fosse resolver algo. Precisava esquecer tudo isso.

Dirigiu-se para um pequeno bar que se encontrava não muito longe dali.

- Me dê uma dose... Melhor, me dê uma garrafa do sakê mais forte que você tiver.

- A mulher que ama o traiu chéefis? – arriscou o barman

- Não é da sua conta...

- Okaaay chéefis! – 'Cada um que me aparece' pensou o barman

Ele só queria ficar ali. Ele e a sua decepção amorosa, ele e sua mais nova companheira. A bebedeira.

* * *

_Eu repostei..._

_Tinha alguns errinhos e eu me incomodei com isso._

_Mas, isso não quer dizer que você não precisa mandar um review... Já que leu deixe um para mim. Áh! E se você não é cadastrado também pode deixar um... É só dar um clique no botãozinho roxo, no canto inferior esquerdo da tela!_

_Obrigada pela ajuda Fêe..._

**Beijos!**


End file.
